


reverie

by knightnox



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: love me once againif you dare
Kudos: 4





	reverie

sometimes he wonders  
why he's even there  
when the job is getting done and they're all bickering back and forth   
he feels more   
and more   
insignificant

when no ones looking he pulls on his tie until his throat aches and ink cloud his   
blurry vision   
he releases it at the last moment   
just to feel his heart race   
oxygen flooding his brain as a replacement for serotonin  
a new addiction forms

everytime he looks at her  
he sees   
an angelic woman   
kind and caring, she does the best she can  
worms called guilt  
burrowing in his organs  
when his brain is replaced with lust  
a desperation to forget   
how fucking small he feels   
how'd she end up with someone as awful as me

**Author's Note:**

> local man sobs over middle aged doctor at 3am


End file.
